


A New King

by dannyel2017



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: A lot - Freeform, F/M, Inspired by A Song of Ice and Fire, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Out of Character, R plus L equals J, Targaryen family drama, alternative universe, other great houses family drama, power plots, scheeming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:12:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannyel2017/pseuds/dannyel2017
Summary: King Rhaegar Targaryen I dies. His son Jon Targaryen I follows to the throne. How will his mother, Lyanna Stark will cope with being regent and how will Westeros and King's Landing take their new King? Will she be able to hold her relatives and her subjects under control as she rules in the name of her son until he will be of age?The main ("lead") characters (pov wise) will be Lyanna Stark and Viserys Targaryen with a good measure of everyone else.Details of most important things that derail from canon are presented below ... and more! Action start in the 3rd month of 296 AC.





	A New King

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t a first chapter, it’s more like details of the characters and a small summary of what “starts” the action and where some of the characters are at the beginning.  
> The current time where the action of the my work begins is the 3rd month of 296 AC. 
> 
> Where I haven't written the ages of the characters it's because I haven't found them on the asoiaf wiki.
> 
> I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to GRRM.

Robert Rebellion never happens. The Mad King betroths Rhaegar and Lyanna before she would be promised to Robert by lord Rickard. The actions of Harrenhall don't happen (or if the tourney itself does, most of the relevant actions there don't). Robert hears of her mainly from Ned in their time in the Vale. Elia and Rhaeger are not happening, at all.

Basically the action is put in motion by the untimely death of the old King, Rhaegar I and the coronation of the new one, his only son, Jon Targaryen. This work will have less fighting but a lot of court intrigue and family drama. Main themes in this will be arguments regarding incestuous royal marriages and how different houses, people and especially institutions feel about them and about the state of the royal family (weakness), left with only four Targaryens excluding old Maester Aemon. A new Crown Prince (Viserys) returns to the Capital for his brother’s death and for the coronation of his nephew and he clashes with different people, especially the Queen Regent (who has to deal with her new role and find who can she really trust) when he makes known his opinions and plans to her. The peace of Lord Stark’s family is broken when he receives a raven from his sister asking for his help while the death of Rhaegar awakens forbidden intenions inside Robert Baratheon, intentions which put his marriage to his wife Cersei at a greater risk than they already are.

Main characters and information about them:

Members of the royal family   
(Alive)  
*Lyanna Stark: 29 years old, Queen Dowager to King Rhaegar Targaryen I, Queen Regent of the Seven Kingdoms to King Jon Targaryen I  
Viserys Targaryen: 21 years old, Crown Prince of the Seven Kingdoms and current heir to his nephew, King Jon Targaryen I  
Jon Targaryen: 13 years old, King of the Seven Kingdoms, son of the late King Rhaegar Targaryen I and of Lady Lyanna Stark  
Daenerys Targaryen: 13 years old, Princess of the Seven Kingdoms, sister to Prince Viserys Targaryen  
Visenya Targaryen: 6 years old, Princess of the Seven Kingdoms, sister to King Jon Targaryen I  
Aemon Targaryen: 98 years old, Trained Maester of the Citadel serving as Maester of the Night’s Watch  
*Theoretically, I would not count Lyanna as a member of the royal family because she does not have royal blood herself, but she is the mother of the King and of a Princess which made me include her. I’ve seen a lot of stories in which she takes the name Targaryen after marrying Rhaegar. In my story, she keeps the name Stark for the reason that she isn’t of royal blood (just like Cersei keeps the name Lannister because she is the consort of the King, not part of his family while Catelyn born Tully takes the name Stark since the Starks are not royalty, just Lords of a Great House. This isn’t something original, I’ve seen it done in other works but I think it’s an interesting concept)

(Dead – and mostly relevant to the story)  
Rhaegar Targaryen I : 37 years old (at the time of his death), dies of an unknown sickness, only after 10 days of being put to bed, former King of the Seven Kingdoms; he dies at the end of the 2nd month of 296 AC  
Rhaella Targaryen : 48 years old (at the time of her death), dies of sickness at Dragonstone in 294 AC, after fighting a strong cold for nearly three months, former Queen Dowager of the Seven Kingdoms  
Aerys Targaryen II: 38 years (at the time of his death), dies in 283 AC by drinking wildfire as a result of his renowned madness

House Stark  
Eddard (Ned) Stark: 33 years old, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, brother to the Queen Dowager Lyanna Stark  
Catelyn Stark: 32 years old, Lady of Winterfell, wife of Lord Eddard Stark  
Robb Stark: 13 years old, son of Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn Stark, heir to Winterfell  
Sansa Stark: 10 years old, daughter of Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn Stark  
Arya Stark: 7 years old, daughter of Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn Stark   
Bran Stark: 6 years old, son of Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn Stark  
Rickon Stark: a newborn babe, born in 295 AC, son of Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn Stark  
Benjen Stark: 28 years old, brother to Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and to Queen Dowager Lyanna Stark, member of the Kingsguard  
Lyanna Stark – see members of the Royal Family  
Rickard Stark: 58 years old (at the time of his death), the previous Lord of Winterfell, dead of natural causes in 288 AC  
Brandon Stark: 20 years old(at the time of his death), elder brother to Lord Eddard Stark, dies in a duel against Arthur Dayne in 283 AC, fighting for the hand of Ashara Dayne, whom he dishonors in the only way a man can dishonor a soon to be married noblewoman.

 

House Baratheon:  
Robert Baratheon : 34 years old, Lord of Storm’s End and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands  
Cersei Baratheon (nee Lannister): 30 years old, Lady of Storm’s End, wife of Lord Robert Baratheon  
Joffrey Baratheon: 10 years old, (officially) son and heir of Lord Robert and Lady Cersei Baratheon   
Myrcella Baratheon: 6 years old, (officially) daughter of Lord Robert and Lady Cersei Baratheon  
Stannis Baratheon: 32 years old, Lord Seneschal of Storm’s End and brother to Lord Robert Baratheon  
Ashara Baratheon (nee Dayne): wife of Stannis Baratheon  
Arthur Baratheon: son of Lord Stannis and Lady Ashara Baratheon, twin to Steffon  
Steffon Baratheon: son of Lord Stannis and Lady Ashara Baratheon, twin to Arthur  
Renly Baratheon: 19 years old, knight and brother to Lord Robert Baratheon

The Kingsguard  
Ser Barristan Selmy: 59 years old, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard  
Ser Arthur Dayne: 36 years old, younger brother to the Lord of Starfall, trusted friend of the late King  
Ser Jaime Lannister: 30 years old, eldest son of Lord Tywin Lannister  
Ser Benjen Stark – see house Stark  
Ser Lewyn Martell: Prince of Dorne, uncle to the actual Rulling Prince of Dorne, Doran Martell  
Ser Sandor (The Hound) Cleagane: 26 years old, younger brother of Gregor Cleagane   
Ser Oswell Whent: younger brother to the Lord of Harrenhall, Walter Whent

The Small Council (of King Rhaegar Targaryen I)

Hand of the King: Lord Jon Connington  
Lord Commander of the Kingsguard: Ser Barristan Selmy  
Master of Coin: Lord Petyr Baelish, recommended by Jon Arryn, as he feels he's to old to leave the Vale  
Master of Laws: Lord Monford Velaryon  
Master of Ships: Lord Paxton Redweyne   
Grand Maester: Maester Pycelle of the Citadel  
Master of Whisperers: Lord Varys

The Small Council (of King Jon Targaryen I) – TBD

Above I’ve mentioned the members of the three houses that I will mostly focus in the begininning of this fanfic (other houses to be added with its relevant members) which are the Targaryens (obviously as they are the royal family and the main characters), the Starks and the Baratheons, the members of the Kingsguard and of the Small Council.

Regarding the matter of inheritance in Westeros (in this fanfiction):

For the Iron Throne: Jon Targaryen -> Viserys Targaryen ->all male trueborn Baratheons ->Visenya -> Daenerys -->female trueborn Baratheons. It sounds really messy, but this takes works over the idea that if Jon were not to have children, Viserys would die without children, Baratheons would die, the throne with go to Visenya(the King’s sister, before going to Daenerys, the King’s aunt. If Jon were to die and Viserys to become King, the order between Visenya and Daenerys would change, assuming again all male Baratheons would die) – regarding deaths, this is all speculation, it isn’t a hint that House Baratheon would perish.  
For common lords: All sons of a lord in order of age, followed by all daughters, followed by the lord’s brothers (and their offspring), followed by that lord’s sisters (and their offspring).

These are only 'guide lines' that can help readers with the work I'm about to write. They will be updated. I have not put all the pairs that I will use in this fiction yet, only the most obvious ones that don't spoil important parts of the plot. I'm about to update with the real first chapter in about a week or so. Hope you'll tune in and enjoy :)


End file.
